Superhuman
Superhuman is the hardest mode in Resistance: Fall of Man, Resistance 2 and Resistance 3. Superhuman is unlocked after beating Hard Mode or Difficult Mode in Resistance: Fall of Man or Resistance 2 and Resistance 3, respectively. Overview Completing Superhuman in Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2 gives you prizes which are the Black Ops suit for online multiplayer and also the Skull head (which you also need all skill points for) in RFoM, and the Trophy OMGWTFBBQ in Resistance 2. In Superhuman difficulty for Resistance: Fall of Man, enemies will appear in various places throughout the game where they were not there in those places in lower difficulty. Enemies will also deal more damage and health is lost more easily. In Superhuman difficulty in Resistance 2, all Hybrids have been replaced by Advanced Hybrids wielding the Bullseye Mark II. Bosses also have increased health. Your character is also given less health and enemies deal more damage. Weapons still hold the same amount of ammo no matter the difficulty. In Superhuman difficulty for Resistance 3, enemies will deal more damage and health is lost more easily. Completing Superhuman without cheats will earn you the Brutal trophy. Tips * It is generally advised to play the campaign several times to get used to the levels on the Hard or Difficult difficulty. * Never take your health for granted. * Know which weapon to use for each situation. You often have time to plan your approach. * Never close in on enemies if you are unfamiliar and/or unsure with the situation. Kill them all from a distance first. * Lastly, hope for the best, plan for the worst. Resistance: Fall of Man * Always check your surroundings as anything can happen. * Deal with Advanced Hybrids as quickly as possible as they can ice you quickly. * Never underestimate Widowmakers. Especially with the checkpoints being more unforgivable than other games. Resistance 2 * Generally, the best weapons in the campaign are the Auger and the Fareye. Never let those go to waste. * Always know which weapon to take and which to leave behind. * When your about to use the Wraith, aim first to allow the motor to spin up. This saves precious time that could cost a life. * The most dangerous enemies in the game are Ravagers and Titans. The element of surprise gives you an advantage. * Sometimes you may find a weapon which is useless for the current situation, but useful in the next. You may lose access to the weapon if you progress further in the level, thereby making the next situation harder to deal with. There is a trick which can be used to deal with this. Replace one of your weapons with the weapon of interest. Then, move a bit towards the objective, where at the same time, you can still replace the weapon you just picked up, in place of your old weapon. Proceed to pick up your old weapon. You might notice the weapon of interest had moved a bit way from where you first found it. Using this tactic, it is possible to move more than 2 weapons with you. It may be a very slow process, but might just be worth it. Resistance 3 * Always try to kill as many enemies as you can to allow your weapons to level up. * If you have trouble facing enemies in a situation, sometimes the best thing to do is to avoid them. * Always be prepared to deal with groups of enemies * The last weapon you want to level up would most likely be the Cryogun. * EMP grenades are fairly rare, so it's a good idea to conserve them to deal with Stalkers and swarms of Shock Drones. Avoid using them for Steelhead shields and malfunctioning Hyrbid heat stacks. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Category:Resistance 2